Intravenous infusion therapy is prescribed where it is desirable to administer medications and other fluids directly into the circulatory system of a patient. Some conventional infusion pumps are provided with a hospital customized drug library and warn the clinician when they are trying to enter or program a dose or other configuration parameter that is outside the recommended range of the established clinical practice of the hospital. There are various types of infusion pumps used by medical personnel to infuse medicinal fluids into a patient's body. As mentioned above, some pumps use a customized drug library for electronically downloadable drug pumps. For example United States Patent Application No. 2007/0213598, which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, describes a system for maintaining drug information and communicating with medication delivery devices. In addition to updating a customized drug library, it is often desirable to update software running on a medical device, such as an infusion pump. However, prior art systems have several drawbacks. Following is a description of a novel medical device update system that solves various problems found in the prior art.